Birthday fireworks (with Champagne)
by ThreeMagpies
Summary: A Revolution fic: Bass Monroe/Charlie Matheson, Charloe; Blackout AU. Charlie and Bass have been together for some time keeping things quiet because Rachel is having a hell of a lot of trouble accepting it. Charlie has organised a party for her birthday but her mom has jumped in first, planning to exclude Bass. But Bass has totally had enough and finds a way to turn the tables…


**Birthday fireworks (with Champagne…)**

A Revolution fic: Bass Monroe/Charlie Matheson, Charloe; Blackout AU. Charlie and Bass have been together for some time keeping things quiet because Rachel is having a hell of a lot of trouble accepting it. Charlie has organised a party for her birthday but her mom has jumped in first, planning to exclude Bass. But Bass has totally had enough and finds a way to turn the tables…

Rating M

 **Author's note:**

Hi there and thanks so much for having a look at this. It's a little one shot I wrote as a birthday gift for LoveForTheStory. Wishing you a wonderful day, my friend, full of love, friends and lots of yummy things. You are an inspiration to me and I can't tell you how much I admire your talent and skills as a writer (English is hard enough to use well even if it's your native tongue!) and I wish I was able to read some of the works you have written in your own language, because I know they would be awesome…. Love, Magpie xxx :D

 **Birthday fireworks (with Champagne….)**

Charlie sat on the edge of the bed and fumed…

Her mom had ruined everything, but then she had a major talent for doing just that... after all, she'd ruined her marriage, her children; the world…

And now she'd ruined Charlie's birthday…and ok, that wasn't exactly on the same scale as destroying the world, but it had taken a whole lot of arranging on Charlie's part to find a time when all their little band of pirates were together in the same town only to have her mom suddenly decide, for the first time in Charlie's life so far to throw a party for her only daughter - at exactly the same time.

Shit…

Charlie had had plans for the party. She and Bass had been together for some time now although they'd been putting off telling everyone else until they could work out a way of minimising the fallout when her mom found out.

Miles knew about them… he wasn't exactly over the moon about it but he'd seen how happy they were together and at least he was trying, her mom just talked about 'that man' and tried to work it so that Bass was excluded from anything that happened in their little extended family… Even after he'd helped them capture Davis, and fight the Patriots, she still couldn't hide how much she hated him…

Charlie huffed. She knew why of course, Bass had told her about that night in Philly and what had happened between him and her mom. They'd both been drunk, and lonely, and maybe both of them had been trying to use sex to get what they wanted… it was understandable even though she wanted to throw up when she thought about it… and oops, she shouldn't have thought about throwing up…

She took a few deep breaths and gradually her stomach settled. She sighed; grandpa Gene had said that this would go on for a little while yet…

Anyway. Back to the fuming… and the party. She and Bass had planned on making a couple of announcements and had relied on having Miles around to cart her mom off home if she started anything.

Now though, Rachel had invited a selected group to their place first, gazumping Charlie, which meant plan b went straight out the window because it would be hard for Miles to cart Rachel away from her own place, not to mention the fact that her mom hadn't invited Bass. Charlie honestly didn't know whether her mom had somehow found out about her plans and had deliberately done it or if it was a coincidence. Somehow she doubted the possibility of coincidence when it came to her mother, because if there was one thing Charlie did know about her mom, it was that calculation was Rachel's middle name…

'Are you ok, Charlie?' Bass' sleepy voice came from behind her…

She sighed 'yeah…' she turned around and smiled at the sleep tousled Bass lying there… He looked totally delicious with his curls all messed up, his chest bare above the sheets and a little tent happening down where his cock was waking up for the day as well… 'I was just trying to work out what to do about my mom and her party…'

He frowned…'Don't let her upset you, she's only doing it because she knew you'd already organised something else…'

Charlie sighed again…'I had wondered about that…' she lay down again and pillowed her head on his muscular shoulder. 'So you think she knew?'

He wriggled his arm under her waist so he could hold her close. 'Of course she did, and it's exactly the sort of thing she'd try…'

She snuggled down, breathing in the scent of warm, sleepy but happy to be aroused male, 'you're right, damn it…'

He turned towards her, a lazy smile curving his lips and his free hand stroking her breast, his fingers lightly tweaking her nipple...'we'll sort something out, so stop worrying, ok?' He leaned further over, his lips circling one nipple while his fingers played with the other one…

She gasped, her back arching. Her nipples were super sensitive right now and little jolts of electricity rocketed their way down to her toes via her clit, one of his hands sliding down over her slightly rounded belly, hovering there for a long moment then stroking lower, his thick, clever fingers playing with her pussy, sliding over her clit, through her slick pussy lips and into her waiting centre…

She tilted her hips to give him better access and he took it, two then three fingers slipping in and out, gently stretching her, his tips of his long fingers finding her sweet spot each time… Her breath came faster, her toes curling as his thumb played with her clit at the same time as his teeth lightly grazed her nipple… Then he kissed his way down to her belly button, his tongue slipping inside the little hollow making her draw in a sharp breath because it felt so, damn good…

He kissed her again then lifted his head, shuffling down the bed a little so his weight wouldn't be on her and slipping between her legs, his cock, thick, heavy and very, very hard parting her wet folds, the big, rounded cock head spreading her out, a welcome, wanted invader… Then, with his blue, blue eyes holding hers, the love in those blue depths making her reel with its intensity, he put a hand on either side of her hips, his arms braced, the muscles flexing and releasing as he surged all the way inside, pushing her up the bed with the force of his thrust…

She grinned up at him, loving it; then her lips opened a little more and she gasped as pleasure surged through her… She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him in closer as he thrust in, pulled out then surged back in again, his cock stretching her out again and again, the sensations making her toes curl, her fingers grabbing handfuls of the sheets as her orgasm came racing, bursting in her veins like sparkling, sweet, wonderful champagne…

His eyes closed for a brief moment as he came with her, his seed bursting in warm spurts deep, deep inside…

She hummed as she thought of their baby dancing inside her, the tiny arms and legs moving, the little mouth smiling, surrounded by love and pleasure…

Bass moved up beside her, careful of her belly, his hands moving over her, stroking, caressing… his lips searching for hers and finding them in a sweet, long kiss… 'I love you, Charlotte Matheson-Monroe…

She reached up and ran a hand through the soft scruff of his beard, 'I love you too, Sebastian Monroe…'

He kissed her again, then sat up, reached into the drawer of his bedside cabinet, pulled something out and turned back to her, holding out a rich, white envelope with the gold seal of the President of Texas on the front… 'Here, read this…'

She took it, curiosity in her eyes…'what is it?'

He grinned…'Read it and see'

She broke the seal and pulled out a sheet of hand made paper, handwritten in beautiful copperplate… her eyes opened wide in wonder and delight, 'How on earth did you swing this?'

He lifted an eyebrow, 'Walnut owes me big time, I just asked him for a little favour in return…'

She started laughing, 'My mom is going to be so mad…' She read it again, aloud this time…'President Blanchard of the Sovereign Nation of Texas, has the pleasure of inviting Mrs Charlotte Matheson-Monroe to a birthday party to be held in her honour at the Presidential Mansion in Austin' her eyes danced…'and it's on the same day as my mom's party.'

Bass shrugged, his face smug… 'I know…' he pulled her close, the muscles of his wide chest rippling and flexing, distracting her a little…'It arrived early this morning'

She turned her face up to his 'I thought I heard a rider…'

He pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head, then pulled back so she could see his face, his eyes were gleaming with laughter…'The other invitations were delivered this morning too…'

She gasped as the implications of that, 'you mean…?'

He grinned, 'Yep'

'She is seriously going to be so pissed….' Charlie didn't quite know what to say, she wasn't looking forward to the inevitable but she was so glad that things would finally be in the open, it was more than time to do that…

Bass looked her in the eyes, his gaze calm but very determined…'I am not going to let your mom keep trying to control our lives, Charlie' the blue became fierce…'I'm not going to let her keep trying to keep us apart, it's going to stop, right now.' He sat up, reaching out for his pants and pulling them on, 'Miles is going to tell her exactly the same thing' he looked back, 'either she does her best to accept us, or we leave and she doesn't get to know her grandchild, it's as simple as that'.

Charlie nodded then her lips curved in a smile…'I love you, Bass…'

He leaned back over to her and kissed her again… 'Love you too, Charlie…'

…..

The Mansion ballroom looked wonderful; set up as if for a wedding. The tables dressed with white tablecloths, silver candlesticks and scented candles, and full to bursting with food and drink… The room was humming with conversation and laughter and a band were playing in the corner, the dance floor filled with circling couples…

Bass and Charlie were seated with President Blanchard and his new wife – a sweet, friendly woman who made them both welcome and whose keen eyes noticed straight away that Charlie was pregnant… Her obvious delight and warm, maternal kindness were things that Charlie really hadn't experienced before, even from Maggie and it was clear that she had found a new friend…

Miles and Rachel, as parents of the guest of honour were seated on their table too, along with Aaron and Priscilla. Rachel had taken the presidential invitation with reasonable grace; she'd even greeted Bass with an almost civil 'hello'. Her eyes had lingered on Charlie's belly and a look a little like pain had crossed her face as she leaned in to drop a kiss on Charlie's cheek, but she'd smiled and that was something…

Miles had smiled too, although his was much wider, his arm around Charlie very gentle, his 'Hey, kid…' had been sweet and full of love and pride…

The atmosphere wasn't exactly comfortable, but it wasn't awful either, and Charlie began to have hope that things would get better…

Later, there were fireworks in the garden, and as they all oohed and aahed and people sang happy birthday for her, Charlie leaned back against Bass and counted her blessings, the biggest one standing right behind her, his arms warm around waist, his lips soft on her cheek, his strength making her feel that between them, everything was possible…

…

Dear Love, I hope you like this wishing you a very happy birthday my friend! Have a wonderful day and take time to look at the stars and smell the winter roses… xxx love, Magpie


End file.
